N O W or N E V E R
by lovetheclique
Summary: Okay, so basically this story is about Edward and Bella and the other twilight characters. The Culens and Swans are all in it. I have the basic outline of the story as Ch.1 which tells who related to who & what's up. Review/Alert/Fav. so i can continue.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I really wanted to a write a twilight story, so here goes.

So, I'm just gonna give a basic idea of what Edward and bella are about in this story.

k?

________________________________________________________________________

Edward:

-jock

-player

-has A's and B's

-jerk

-protective of his sister Alice

-has 1 sister, Alice, and has 1 brother, Emmett

-Likes Rosalie

-hates Bella

-using Bella to get to Rosalie

-popular

-rich

Bella:

-straight A student

-okay at sports

-has a sister, Rosalie, and a brother, Jasper

-likes Edward

-Edward hates her for messing up one of his dates with her sister Rosalie

-Edward likes Rosalie

-not popular but is known

-rich but uses her money wisely

-best friends with Alice

________________________________________________________________________

K, so do you get the story line?

I already have something drastic planned for this story, which is ALL HUMAN!

So review, favorite, and/or alert, if you want me to continue.

I would like some helpful criticism.

PLZ AND THNX


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for reviewing. 5 reviews for a non-complete chapter. :] And CrimsonKiss221Balsom and Lady Lily of Darkness , thank you SO much for the "helpful criticism". I really appreciate it. I know I just put like the whole story out there, But, I had some big things planned for the first chapter and without knowing that information, this chapter wouldn't make sense. Also, I suck at describing people and their relationships and who likes who. So yeah, Sorry. Okay so here's my first official chapter!! :]

________________________________________________________________________

__________

It was a sunny Saturday morning in the city of Forks. Which was quite unusual, but people were taking full advantage of this wonderful morning. Well, everyone except Bella Swan. Everyone else was lounging on their pool decks, having tea parties, but our dear Bella was.....sleeping.

__________

Bella POV

__________

"Bella. Bella? Bella!"

I groaned and grabbed my pillow from underneath my head, then I covered my face with it, trying to block out the voice of my perky best friend, Alice Cullen.

"Bella, you better wake up. I am not gonna let you waste a perfectly good Saturday sleeping! Get UP!" Alice shrieked.

I rolled over in my bed nearly falling down in the process. I got up slowly, nodded at Alice, then walked towards the bathroom. I slammed my bathroom door shut, then turned on the water in the shower. When it was warm enough, I climbed in.

A few minutes later I had finished taking a shower and felt more awake. I brushed my teeth, then walked back out to Alice. She pointed to the bed where a outfit was lying. Pac Sun jeans, a Ralph Lauren long sleeved shirt, and white flip flops. I rolled my eyes and said "Alice, first, you come wake me up at----" I paused to look at the clock. "8:45. Then, you make me take a shower. And now, you expect me to wear this!"

"i didn't bring them, they were in _your_ closet" Alice replied with a smug grin.

_Oh, _I thought.

Sighing in defeat, I walked over to my bed and grabbed the clothes off of my bed.

"It's cool, you can change here. I have to go call Edward to pick us up anyways" Alice said.

At the mention of Edwards' name, my heart started beating faster.

"Okay!" I said a little too eagerly.

"And remember to pack your swimsuit. We're going to the beach later" Alice said.

I nodded.

As Alice headed out, I thought about Edward and his luscious hair, and how I so wanted to run my hands through it.

I shook my head and began putting my clothes on. I could daydream about him later. Right now, I had to look good in front of Edward. Oh and for Alice too.

__________

Edward POV

__________

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

I groaned. Who the hell was calling me on a Saturday morning? Didn't people know that I was sleeping. I needed my sleep for the hot girls out there. They would feel bad if I was grouchy.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

I searched for my phone without opening my eyes. Finally, my hand hit something hard. I opened my eyes and looked at the Caller ID, hoping it wasn't Claire, my ex-girlfriend. She had caught me making face with her best friend. Then they had a mini cat fight in front of me while I ate chips. Phew, It wasn't her. It was Alice, my annoyingly, annoying, little, devil of a sister. I opened my phone and said "Hello".

"Heyyyyy Edward" Alice shrieked.

I moved the phone away from my ear, wincing.

"Can you not yell in my ear. Some of us aren't morning people, ya know?" I snapped at her.

"No, I don't know. Gosh, you and Bella are so not morning people. And I'm stuck with both of you" she teased.

I rolled my eyes at the mention of Bella, Alice's annoyingly clingy friend. She had a major crush on me, and never talked when I was around. It was beyond annoying. I only tried to communicate with her so I could get some info. on her hot as hell sister, Rosalie.

Rosalie was in the same grade as me, but she wouldn't talk to me for her life. All the boys went gaga for her, she was popular, and rich. All she needed was a boyfriend. A hot boyfriend, like, oh I don't know, me. But for some reason she doesn't even seem to remember my name.

"Hello? Earth to Captain Edward" Alice said.

"Huh, what?" I said.

"I asked if you could pick me and Bella up" Alice huffed.

"Ughh, ask Jasper to drop you off. Or even better Rosalie" I said excitedly. Maybe Rosalie could come over and we could talk.

"Rosalie's at cheer practice, and Jasper is at football practice" Alice said.

"What about Emmett?" I said in a deflated voice.

"He's at Jasper's practice" Alice said.

"And you know all this how?" I demanded, thinking she was trying to get me and Bella in the same room so we could talk.

"Uhh, hello! I was awake when they left. And they actually care to share their plans with me. Unlike some people I know".

"Whatever" I said.

"We'll be ready in 10 minutes" Alice said. "Bye!"

I snapped my phone shut without saying bye. Grumbling, I got up and headed to the bathroom.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so how was it? Review please. Oh and the next chapter is being written right as you read this author's note. Haha. :] The next chapter is gonna be interesting. You'll just have to wait and see, what happens. Ciao. :P


End file.
